Autumn and Spring in Love
by LarienGreenleaf1
Summary: Legolas finally takes action to his hearts direction. Gandalf is encoraging and Aragorn concerned.First set briefly after Mithrandirs return and then a night in the wilderness before Edoras. Slash Gimli/Legolas. Very very VERY! SLIGHT L/A -NOT EVEN FUNNY!
1. Chapter 1

Autumn and spring in love!

Author's Note: Legolas/Gimli, the only slash pairing I read (no that's a lie, I read Lindir and Elrohir, but that's it!) I am not quite sure where I'm going with this fic, but hey! Things shall come to me as time progresses. Inspired by advice from Alma's Muse and The Axe and Bow: drabble collection. (Well some parts of the drabble collection!) Enjoy 

Warnings: Slash for certain! Will get slashier as it progresses!

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JRR Tolkien. No money is being made and no copyright infringement is intended.

Chapter one- Dreamer

Legolas had always been a daydreamer at heart. On some occasions so much his family had scolded him. His father had always told him that daydreaming drove you away from the problem at hand, that it built bad-character. Well his older brother Neldorion often stated to him calmly, that it was a far too girlish practice for Legolas to use.

Legolas had to often stay clear of anything remotely girlish. Thranduil often treated his youngest son a bit like a girl! The elf had acquired Thranduils golden locks, which made him seem a little girl-like compared to his dark-haired older brothers. But also because Legolas reminded Thranduil to much of his late wife…

Legolas was doing it again! Daydreaming! Well at least this one held better thoughts than his more recent day-dreams. Legolas looked at his art-work. A charcoal drawing of Gimli the dwarf! Well the dwarf certainly was not ugly; he was most defiantly muscular and strong. His father would never approve. Long had Legolas hidden his personal desires from old Thranduil, knowing that the results would not be good. Far from good in fact, he would probably be banned from Mirkwood!

But this dwarf set all those feelings aside. Making room for only love. The elf continued his sketch, the love-sick look on his face not suitable for an elf his age. One only suitable for a young girl as young as Legolas's adopted daughter to have.

Legolas added the final touches to Gimlis' facial expression. He looked so handsome! His hair was tied in a high pony tail, his beard braided in what could be no less that a thousand braids. The dwarf wore no tunic and his bare chest had been drawn detailed and accurately to what Legolas had remembered. (Maybe Legolas had over exaggerated a bit with Gimlis' muscles.) Gimlis tattoos were drawn accurately and through his left nipple, the dwarfs pierced gold hoop! Gimlis held his axe over his shoulder, and his facial expression was a cross between a fierce one and a seductive one. His right eye-brow arched, even though Legolas knew the dwarf could not raise a single eye-brow …

"Legolas!" The voice startled Legolas and the elf quickly shut his sketch book. "Day-dreaming again my friend." Aragorn chuckled. Legolas stood and turned around to face the man.

"You're appearing cheerful this fine evening Aragorn." Legolas replied with a smile. "Mithrandirs' return appears to have done you good."

"It has done us all good." The man said with a smile. Aragorn's eyes soon averted to Legolas's sketch book. "Drawing again? May I take a look?"

"No!" Legolas exclaimed. "Aren't I allowed any privacy?" Aragorn paused for a second still smiling. His eyes flicked up to meet the elf's.

"Please?"

"No!"

Aragorn chuckled. Then glancing up, the mortals eyes widened! He stared hard at what he was seeing for a few seconds, and then he quickly drew his sword. Legolas quickly turned to see what had caught his friends attention…

"Estel!" Legolas yelled and ran after the man, who had snatched the sketch book from his hands the moment he had turned around. "Give it back! I beg of you now to return my work. Please."

Aragorn shook his head as he flicked through his friends sketches. They were of Gimli. Mostly while the dwarf was sleeping. Aragorn paused at the most recent one. Legolas bit his lower lip, his eyes displaying shame.

"Clearly your heady dreams have been very active the past few days." Aragorn said smiling and passed the sketch book back to its owner. Legolas smiled.

"Should you not be rejoicing?" He whispered to his old friend. "For it means I have gotten over you…" Aragorn raised his hand as a plead for silence.

"Legolas we have gone the whole of this quest without mentioning that past must we start now." Aragorn said turning away from Legolas. He picked up his sword, having had to drop it in order to get hold of Legolas's sketch book.

"I know you shame in it now." Legolas replied, following Aragorn. "But there was no complaining from you at the time."

"Yes." Aragorn sighed. "But Legolas you are my dearest friend! It is not that you are male, it is that I do not think of you in such a way." Legolas leaned over and whispered into Aragorn's ear.

"If I were female…"

"Legolas do not finish your words." Aragorn pushed the elf away, but gently. Legolas held up his arms in reassurance.

"Alas, I do not intend to finish my words." The elf said chuckling. "I am just glad you do not feel jealous for my turning towards another." Legolas gazed at his drawing of Gimli, smiling he ran his fingers over the fine sketches of Gimlis' tattoos. "Yes, my turning towards another."

"Legolas let me speak to you, for your own safety-."

"Perfect!" Legolas exclaimed. "First Haldir, now you! I know Gimli is mortal, I know it is dangerous to feel such for another. But please let me at least have my heady dream." A tear feel from Legolas's eye and on to the perfect drawing of the dwarf. Aragorn reached over and clasped Legolas's hands in his own.

"It is not our companions mortality I speak of." Aragorn said in a serious tone. "It is that… you have no guarantee he will return your feelings. I do not want to see you living in this total dream world with Gimli, only to find he has nothing towards you."

"I understand Aragorn." Legolas replied. He sighed, picked up his sketch book and walked away. "I think I shall explore Fangorn, while we are here I might as well." Aragorn nodded. The elf picked up his sketch book and walked into the forest.

Aragorn watched his dear friend walk away, his mind returned to the night so long ago. The one where he regretted drinking to much, the one that had resulted in waking up next to Legolas. The man covered his face in his hands. He felt Mithrandirs hand on his shoulder.

"Do not trouble yourself with the meaningless past." Gandalf said to him. "Your concern is needed for what is happening now!" The wizard looked at Legolas walk away into the trees. "Affection is passing between them. An elf and a dwarf… as absurd as it sounds are pining for each other. Longing for each other, one day it shall become unbearable for them."

"Gimli loves him back?" Aragorn asked, a little confused over what was going on. Gandalf nodded.

"But I doubt they will confess their emotions tonight." He continued. "I am surprised that they have not already begun such a relationship."

"Legolas is young for one of his kind." Aragorn replied. "He fears disappointing his father. He fears betraying Mirkwood; he does not want his brother becoming ashamed of him of his choices. He also fears love, and his own heart. He has yet to admit to himself for feeling love."

"The golden lady of Lórien asked him what love felt like." Said Gandalf. "He claimed he did not know." Mithrandir smiled, "I'd keep a keen eye on them for a while. See what comes of this unspoken affection."

Gimli looked around himself at the old forest. He shook his head, unable to remember why exactly he came to explore here under his own free will. It was defiantly NOT practical for a dwarf to be pondering about the history of the forest.

But what was practical. The dreams he had been having recently certainly were not. The quest was turning Gimli into anything but a practical dwarf.

Thinking of the elf in such ways as he had been was probably the least practical thing in all of Middle Earth for a dwarf. Since Lórien, everything had changed so much.

The dreams had started harmless. The fellowship together, trekking together over mountains, over all of Middle Earth. Through out these dreams Legolas was glowing. Glowing with light and life. He looked beautiful and amazing, but he was just an elf.

Then the dreams had started to get powerful. The elf fought by his side, Axe and Bow working better when together. The elf and dwarf working together, orcs standing no chance. After the battle, Legolas would pull Gimli into a tight embrace. Gimli remembered cradling the elf, stroking his long blond hair.

These dreams Gimli could handle, despite the elf's beauty.

The most recent dreams, the ones he wanted to but could not bear to forget, were the ones of him and Legolas deep into the night. Arms round each other, Legolas pressed agenised his chest. Stroking the golden locks, gazing into those deep green eyes, even daring to kiss those soft lips…

Gimli pinched himself quickly. With everything else in his mind, it would do no better to start the VERY unpractical sport of daydreaming.

Gimli looked down at his hands. He pulled the leather gloves off them, and gazed at his chapped skin. His face fell into the chapped skin, and bitter tears fell silently.

"Gimli?" The sweet voice startled Gimli; he jumped up and turned around to face the green-eyed elf.

"Yes master elf, what is it you want." Gimli said in his deep voice, desperately trying to hide the fact he had been crying. Legolas smiled to himself, he could tell the dwarf he desired had been weeping to himself, but let it slide.

"'Master elf' as you would call me, wants nothing." Legolas said walking slowly up to the dwarf. "My name is Legolas, and I seek nothing but your company. Something that eases me."

"I assumed you desired my company as a cope for Tharkûns death." The dwarf replied. "Now he is back, I assumed you would enjoy solitude."

"I desire not solitude myself, but to disturb yours." Legolas said as he continued to tease the dwarf. "I am finding it amusing already."

"Then continue to amuse yourself." Gimli smiled at the golden elf. "I certainly enjoy your company!" Legolas smiled.

He sighed as a small leaf brushed his cheek. Legolas let the leaf fall into his hand.

"Baby-leaf." He whispered.

"Baby-leaf?" Gimli chuckled. "Is that the name of someone close to you? Someone you miss?"

"No." Legolas replied, deliberately missing the fact the dwarf was mocking. "It is what I am called."

"By your lover?"

"No! My Father." Legolas cradled the leaf; he held it in his fist and brought it to his heart. "I do seek your company Gimli. I no longer miss Gandalf, but I miss Mirkwood and my Father." Gimli looked at the elf's sweet eyes.

"Tell me about your father Legolas?" Gimli said smiling. "I have heard nothing but insults and foul-mouthing about him. I want to know what he is like from a sweet mouth. One that will not insult him."

Legolas smiled sweetly. He walked over in the most elfishly way possible; he sat by Gimli and took his hand. "Well, my fathers' appearance is simply like me! We are both golden heads, his eyes are darker than mine. Mine appear blue in the right light, his are darker, a sort of murky gray."

"I have noticed your eyes sparkle in the sun." Gimli said with a smile. "What is your father like as a person?"

"Well he sees beauty in jewels and riches if that's what you mean." Legolas continued. "I will agree with the dwarves in some points. He can be rude and arrogant. He can get aggressive and mad so easily! But let me assure you that he loves him sons. He has three sons, me being the youngest. He can be overprotective towards me though."

Gimli chuckled. Legolas looked at the dwarf with a raised eyebrow.

"What, may I ask is amusing?"

"Well, you claim your father is overprotective." Gimli said. "And yet here you are on a perilous journey! A journey that was originally intended to Mount Doom." Legolas laughed at Gimlis sarcasm and wit.

"Although Neldorion, my eldest brother, will not admit it." Legolas replied. "My second brother, Dudol, and my adopted daughter Larien say I am the bravest Prince of Mirkwood. The strongest, most handsome and the one who pines most for adventure."

"That is understandable my elf." Gimli said. He quickly added "friend" at the end of his sentence, unable to believe he had just referred to the elf as his! He quickly started up the conversation again. "Larien, adopted daughter? Are you married Legolas?"

The golden elf shook his head.

"Nay. I adopted Larien as she came to us in a basket. The elves of Lórien found her weak and starving on the outskirts of their forest. Haldir brought her to us, as she has two very strange tattoos." A strange look came onto Legolas's face. "On the bottom of her left foot, she has the leaf of Mirkwood. But on her back she has a stranger one. I have only recently discovered what it is of, Larien is still clueless. It's impossible to figure out where it came from, and as she has grown up the tattoo has grown with her! I just-."

"Yes but what is it of elf!" Gimli finally snapped. Legolas nodded.

"The door of Moria!" Legolas exclaimed in a whisper. "Exact, the writings, the lines, the whole design. I have read 'speak friend and enter' many times before the door of Moria, as I have read it off my daughters back. Alas I could still not figure out the riddle!"

"Strange… very strange." Gimli muttered. "Are you sure your daughter is an elf?"

Legolas shook his head. "Legolas nodded, "Her ears point, but we have no idea where she comes from or who her real parents are.

Gimli, squeezed Legolas's hand and kissed it.

"You shall figure this all out soon enough." He said.

Legolas smiled at this dwarf. Oh how much he loved him! And so holding hands, they made their way back to camp.

The war was terrible, arrows orcish and elven flew everywhere. Around Legolas saw the corpses of his kin, some he had known and loved as friends. So much death was around Legolas. The Uruks continued to climb up the ladders and charge and kill who ever were near. Thousands of them, they just kept coming. A never ending stream of Uruks.

Legolas saw the Uruks charging up to Gimli, the dwarf of whom he loved. An axe flew into the dwarfs' skull…

Legolas screamed briefly as he awoke from the nightmare. Looking around him, he was with Aragorn, Gimli and Mithrandir. They were safe.

"Legolas?" Legolas looked at the dwarf who was sitting up, gazing at the elf with a face of concern. "Are you alright elf?" Legolas nodded quickly.

"Yes fine!" He replied a little too quickly, "I just had a… um well… a bit of a… um…"

"Nightmare?" The dwarf finished. Legolas nodded and looked at his knees.

Legolas had had nightmares during the quest, mostly when doom was near at hand. But he never told the other members of the fellowship about what had occurred in them.

"Well so long as your fine." Gimli said, and he lay back down to go back to sleep.

But Legolas could not sleep, he stared at Gimli. When he realised to himself that he was staring, he continued to stare.

Gimli sat up slightly to look at the staring elf. He lay back down and closed his eyes. But he knew the elf was still staring at him. He opened his eyes and looked again at Legolas. The elf blinked but continued to stare. Gimli lay back down again and turned the other way. Legolas was still staring.

Gimli sighed. He turned towards the elf and lifted up his blanket. "Come here." He said. Legolas crawled over and snuggled up to Gimli. He scrunched his legs up level to the dwarfs and buried his face in Gimlis beard.

"Gimli." Legolas whispered. "Can I say one more thing before we go to sleep?"

"What?"

"Only this." Legolas pulled his head up slightly and kissed the dwarf lightly on his cherry-red lips.

Gimli cleared his throat. "Well said." He replied. Gimli smiled at the elf and stroked the golden hair. Sighing he kissed the top of the elf's sleeping head. "Goodnight my Legolas."

"Goodnight my dwarf."

End of Chapter one


	2. Chapter 2 Fears and cofessions

Autumn and spring in love!

Author's Note: Legolas/Gimli, the only slash pairing I read (no that's a lie, I read Lindir and Elrohir, but that's it!) I am not quite sure where I'm going with this fic, but hey! Things shall come to me as time progresses. Inspired by advice from Alma's Muse and The Axe and Bow: drabble collection. (Well some parts of the drabble collection!) Enjoy!

I have come up with a compromise in this story. I have always imagined Legolas with golden hair, but he had GREEN eyes. So in this fic his hair is silken, spun gold. And his eyes deep, forest, emerald green.

Fair?

Pairing: Legolas/Gimli and implied Lindir/Elrohir…

This story contains slight… SLIGHT! SO SLIGHT IT'S NOT EVEN FUNNY! DO NOT BE PUT OFF! VERY, VERY, VERY! SLIGHT! ... L/A

Warnings: Slash for certain! Oh yes!

Rating: M

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JRR Tolkien. No money is being made and no copyright infringement is intended. And I did not write the first little bit. That is 'Hallucination' by Cheysuli from the Axe and Bow drabble collection. No money made, no harm intended.

Chapter two- Fears and confessions

Hallucination

Aragorn stared at the scene in front of him.

He was obviously hallucinating, how else could he explain it? It wasn't real.

He blinked.

Nope. Still there.

He closed his eyes and turned away, leaning against a tree. He was exhausted, that was it. He was going mad from the lack of rest. Or maybe he was dehydrated. He was feeling a bit thirsty.

He banged his head against the tree, trying to knock some sense back into him, before turning around to face the hallucination.

Lying there, sound asleep, was a dwarf and an elf.

And they were cuddling.

By Cheysuil

* * *

Gimli clutched tightly onto Legolas. The horses ran swiftly, it seemed to the dwarf that they would never reach the speed Gandalf wished them to. The journey was rough and uncomfortable for the dwarf clinging helplessly to an elf, riding on a white horse named Arod.

Gimli raised his arms slightly to feel the steady beat of an immortal heart. Legolas smiled at this. He wished to take the hands, but he feared of slowing down. Instead, he sent a stream of golden locks over the dwarfs face as he tossed his hair back.

Gimli nuzzled into the golden silk. The dwarf hesitated a moment, then he gently blessed the long elf hair with a light kiss.

They halted outside Edoras and Legolas clasped a dwarvern hand in his. Gimli squeezed the elf's hand, and let his other hand gently rest on Legolas's thigh. The young Prince smiled and felt glad to have this brief tender moment. And in this moment, Legolas felt a spark of hope that Maybe, just maybe! Gimli might return his feelings.

They entered the village of Edoras and Gimli loosened his grip on Legolas's body. Legolas sighed silently, in his head he began planning what he would say to Gimli later. Talk the dwarf into more; tell Gimli that last night he was not just looking for a goodnight kiss. The elf wanted a mate, someone who would love him and care for him. A person who was dearer than a brother to him, a companion for his life. And a companion for his bed.

* * *

Legolas entered his provided room and looked around. It was comfy certainly, and after days of running after the party of Uruks followed by only a few hours of rest after Mithrandirs' return to them, the elf would have gladly slept on the cold stone steps outside the halls.

Legolas sat on the bed and smiled. Despite being an elf, he felt drowsy and was about to lie down, when he saw something that to him was most terrifying! He screamed loudly and jumped on top of his bed. His scream was one obviously male, deep and such, but still piercing and worrying when heard.

Aragorn and Gimli burst through the door. Legolas blushed with humiliation when he saw that Aragorn had drawn his sword and Gimli had his axe ready.

"Legolas! What happened? Are you alright?" Aragorn asked, his eyes flicking around the room for danger but failing to see any.

Legolas shut his eyes and tilted his head back in humiliation as Aragorn and Gimli followed the path of his eyes and discovered what had made the elf screech. The dwarf chuckled loudly. Aragorn grinned cheekily and sheathed his sword whilst Gimli propped his axe agenised the wall.

"So Master elf." Gimli began, grinning at the humiliated elf. "You have faced multiple orcs and Uruk-kai, a cave troll and even a Balrog since the start of this quest! And this is what sets you screaming!" Gimli and Aragorn eyed the reasonably large house spider that was sitting calmly on the floor. Aragorn had always known Legolas was arachnophobic, and continued to laugh at the elf that was glaring at him.

"No." Legolas replied. "A strange bird flew past the window!" Legolas was still determined to prove Gimli wrong, as was the elf and dwarfs constant game.

"Indeed." Gimli smirked. "In that case you can come down now, the bird has departed. I also want to see you hold this creature." He nodded towards the spider.

"Yes of course!" Legolas spluttered nervously. He edged along the wall to the edge of the bed. He swallowed as he tried to get himself to jump of the bed, not knowing he was shaking with nerves.

The spider suddenly crawled, rather quickly, a foot or two closer to the bed! This caused Legolas to shriek again and jump back the steps he had taken across the bed.

"Be silent!" He yelled at the man and dwarf in hysterics. "Stop it! It is NOT funny! Stop it!"

Aragorn rolled his eyes and shook his head at Legolas. He casually walked over and let the spider crawl into his hands. Smiling at Legolas, he jolted his cupped hands towards the elf making him jump back… of the bed!

Legolas smacked his head agenised the wall and groaned lightly in pain.

"Are you alright my friend?" Aragorn asked, still being silly with the spider but concerned for his friend.

"That depends." Legolas replied, not moving from his position.

"On what?" Aragorn asked.

"On whether the creature has gone!"

Aragorn and Gimli laughed again, making Legolas cringe with humiliation.

Aragorn sighed with a grin still on his face, and carried the spider in his hands out of the elf's room.

"It's gone Legolas!" Gimli said calmly to Legolas, who was huddled in a ball, his eyes and ears covered, on the floor. Gimli chuckled one last time and offered a hand to help his friend up.

Legolas sat up and looked at Gimli, who was grinning wildly. Legolas smiled weakly and took his friends hand. The dwarf hauled Legolas to his feet.

Legolas rubbed the back of his neck, which was still aching for his fall. "Thank-you Gimli." He whispered. He began clinging to the dwarf for support, his nerves wrecked with fear. Then Legolas finally collapsed on the bed, not releasing Gimli as he did so.

Aragorn re-entered after disposing of the spider out a window, he laughed again as he saw a shaky Legolas, crushing a poor and uncomfortable dwarf!

"It is gone Legolas." Aragorn said calmly. He grinned at Legolas. "It is safely outside."

"You can let go of me now!" Gimli grumbled. Legolas shook his head.

"Not yet." The elf replied. He sat up slightly and braided a few small braids in Gimlis' beard in an attempt to calm himself. Gimli did not protest surprisingly, but was obviously annoyed and uncomfortable.

"A bit of an overreaction I must say my friend." Aragorn said to the elf, who bit his bottom lip in embarrassment. "Spiders can be very small creatures, completely harmless!"

"Can be Aragorn, can be." Legolas replied in a stubborn fashion. He shuddered when he remembered being bitten by a Mirkwood spider when Larien had convinced him to confront his fear. Luckily Larien had killed the spider and dragged Legolas back to his father.

"There are creatures that are terrifying, and fearful." Strider continued. "Some of which you have confronted many times."

"Orcs are not as…" Legolas tried to think of a way to put it. "As… creepy!"

"Creepy!" Gimli echoed. "To you, a tiny harmless insect is creepy! To you a tiny harmless insect is terrifying and worth jumping up and screaming in fear over." Gimli shook his head. "Elves!" He muttered. Legolas scowled and tugged on the dwarf's beard in response.

Aragorn chuckled. He sighed and made the decision to leave the elf and dwarf alone. As he walked down the hall, he pondered over what he had seen this morning. It was not a hallucination! It was a real sight. What he had seen just now confirmed that Legolas indeed felt comfort in being near the dwarf.

Aragorn had known, shortly after meeting Legolas, that the elf felt nothing in the fairer sex. The man knew nothing about Gimlis sexual preferences, only that he had felt something for the Lady Galadriel and what he had seen this morning. And of course what Mithrandir had told him.

The man decided to make nothing of it himself, but to let the elf and the dwarf decide things amongst themselves. If they did find love in one another, so be it. If Legolas was rejected and Gimli hated him for the rest of his life and left Legolas broken and weeping…

Well maybe he should get involved then.

If Legolas revealed his feelings, then what was left of the fellowship could either be stronger than ever imagined, or break again causing tears and pain.

Well after what had happened between him and Legolas years ago, their friendship had not weakened. Strider when through his head over what had happened between him and the elf…

**Sixty years ago…**

Legolas had come to Rivendale with his adopted daughter Larien, to simply get away from his brothers and Father. Legolas knew that in Rivendale almost everyone knew who he really was and he rather wanted to seek pleasure in a lover without having to sneak around and hide from his family.

Strider had met Legolas before this occasion and had gotten to know the young Prince as a friend. But Aragorn knew that this elf had light feelings for him. Light feelings beyond friendship.

But Aragorn also knew that Legolas knew that Aragorn found pleasure in the fairer sex, so the blond Prince left him be.

During this particular visit of Legolas and Larien, came an evening when Aragorn was silently sitting down with his wine, watching the dancers dance. Legolas was watching and laughing near by, as his daughter was dancing with Elladan son of Elrond.

Larien was blushing and shy as the elf-lord spun her and danced with her.

Legolas, Elrohir and Aragorn cheered at the end of the dance, when Elladan leaned in and lightly kissed the young Mirkwood Princess. Larien giggled and blushed furiously.

The musicians had decided to take a break, so Larien went back to her father. They started whispering and giggling together.

Elrohirs' lover Lindir snuck up behind him and wrapped his arms around Elrohir's waist. He propped his head on Elrohir's shoulder and nuzzled into his neck.

"Sorry I'm late." Lindir whispered into the leaf of his lover's ear. He thought he had gotten away with licking the ear lightly, but he did not and Estel and the Prince and Princess laughed lightly.

"I would rather you be late, then be on time but in the band." Elrohir replied. He turned around to kiss Lindir. "I'm glad to see you got out it."

"I have been working all day all over the house of Elrond just to get out of it." Lindir said. "Random tasks that I have only just finished."

"You are here now." Said Elrohir and kissed his lover more deeply than before.

The musicians resumed their posts and the dancers returned to the dance floor. Lindir dragged Elrohir and Elladan yet again asked Lady Larien to dance. The young elf-girl was to shy and sweet to refuse.

Legolas watched his friends and his adopted child go on to the dance floor. He smiled to himself and held out his hand to Aragorn. Aragorn looked up at the Prince. He did not want to hurt the elf's feelings by refusing; besides this elf was his friend and it did not have to come to anything. So he took Legolas's hand.

One dance lead to another, glasses of wine and pints of ale in-between.

Aragorn awoke the next morning with a pounding headache and a blond elf in his bed.

Legolas had understood that this was a drunken mistake, but he was still hurt by it.

**

* * *

**

**Now…**

Gimli stared at the beauty of the elf lying next to him, fingering the elf's silky hair as he gazed into the sparkling eyes. Legolas sighed.

"I've been meaning to talk to you for a while now Gimli." He said.

"What about?" The dwarf replied. A spark of hope sparked in his head, but it quickly faded as he realised the spark was but a dream.

"I do not know where to begin." Legolas continued. "I know what I wish to say, but I feel unable to say it." He shut his eyes as tears welled up in them. "Since Lórien everything has changed so much! But not so much the fellowship or the world, but my life and my hearts direction. I doubt you will like to hear what wells up in my heart, what I must try and cast out in my voice."

Gimli took the elf's hands, so soft and white, and kissed them lightly.

"I will listen to every woe or trouble you have my friend." He said. "I have grown fond of you, I enjoy your company and the sound of your voice eases me. There is nothing you can say that will change that."

Legolas smiled weakly, but tears continued to fall from his eyes. He took a deep breath and continued.

"I have never hated you Gimli, we have never been enemies in true sense of word. At first we disliked each other, warped by the rumors and stories told to us by those we trust and love. But now… after all we have been through… I believe I could truly call you my dear friend."

"You could." Gimli whispered. Legolas smiled.

"And for that my heart feels glad." Legolas continued. "But I have never known another like you Gimli. I have known other dwarves. When your father was imprisoned in my father's dungeons, I and Larien watched from a distance. Larien was curious of your father. And once or twice I heard her whisper your name. I took this as a warning, and became cautious of you. But now I realise, that Larien had foreseen truly the opposite of hate."

"And what is it you mean by that elf?" Gimli asked.

Legolas's cute nose wrinkled.

"Please do not spoil what I am saying by insisting on calling me that!" He said. "You know I have a name, I would appreciate it if you used it."

Gimli nodded.

"My nightmare Gimli." Legolas continued, he swallowed and tears shone in his eyes. "You were hurt, dead if not close to it. I cannot bare the thought of you hurt. Your mortality troubles me, that any day you may be stolen away by cold arms. The idea of the death of Aragorn, or the hobbits, or even myself. Nothing troubles me as much as the death of you my dear friend."

Gimli blinked. He lay there motionless, unable to move or speak. He eventually managed to choke out one word. "Why?"

Legolas was unable to look into the dwarf's eyes. But eventually the sparkling green eyes looked at the dwarf. "I care for you more than I should. Last night I kissed you, for that very reason. I… I have… I have fallen in love with you!"

Legolas shut his eyes and turned the other way. Gimli stared at the elf's back and he sighed. He sat up and laid his hand gently on Legolas's hip.

"Dear Legolas." He whispered. "Dear, dear Legolas. An elf, a male elf at that. Tall and slim, long golden hair, those… elf-like green-eyes. You are beautiful in every way. More so than the lady. Our races hate each other! And more than that our families in particular hate each other! And that's why it came as such a shock to me when I realised… that I love you!"

Legolas opened his eyes.

"I love you too Legolas." Gimli said again. "I love you… I love you…"

Legolas turned around and sat up. He gazed into Gimli's eyes smiling. "Such a very elf-like speech, I am impressed my friend." He replied. "You are not like the stories Neldorion and My father tell me. You are the opposite in fact. You are not so very different to an elf in the way you think and act, assuming that does not offend you."

"I does not my friend." Gimli whispered, he took Legolas's hands. "For you are not so very different to a dwarf in some ways. The tales I have been told, they all disappear before my eyes… when I see you."

Legolas could think of no response other than to kiss the dwarf soundly on the mouth. Gimli returned the kiss, a little nervous but with affection. The kiss deepened and Gimli buried his hand in the elf's hair.

When Legolas broke the kiss, he looked at the dwarf in a serious manner.

"There is Gimli… one rumor I am concerned about." He said. "Neldorion told me and Larien strange tales about… dwarvern… love!"

Gimli looked at the elf strangely, his eyes demanding he go on.

Legolas continued. "Neldorion says that… that dwarves do not take pleasure in the touch of hands, the heat of a bed or nights of passion. Even an elf like me will admit that such practices are found to continue a race. My brother tells me that your kind carve your children out of stone thus continuing your race. That your kind holds no such creatures as females. And yet I now know that you are capable of love. Gimli my love, what do you make of these tales?"

Gimli blushed and chuckled loudly. "Where do elves hear such things?!" He exclaimed. He sighed at Legolas and looked into his eyes. "That is not true! My race has females, of course we do! But… I suppose I best admit that we do only love once in our lives. My race will not just sleep with someone for their beauty, or for just any love. It is only practical for a dwarf, to only share a luxurious bed, with a partner in his or her marital bond." Gimli sighed. "Here, I make an exception. But I am telling you this so you will realise that I will never leave you, and if for any reason I am without you… I will not take another lover."

Legolas closed his eyes for a second, letting the information sink it. When he opened his eyes again, he looked at Gimli with a gleam. "I will happily give you a taste of this night." Legolas whispered. "If you are willing to sacrifice yourself to me, then let us christen this bed."

Gimli blushed. His throat caught causing him to clear it. Legolas cupped Gimli's face and forced Gimli to look at him.

"I understand if you are nervous my friend, my love." The elf whispered. "We are all born with the joy and shame of a white robe. Some of us die wearing it. But once it is cast aside you feel no depression. Once it is cast aside… your love for your lover delves deeper." Legolas lightly kissed Gimli. "If you wish I shall be gentle."

Gimli ran his hand through Legolas's hair and nodded.

They kissed for minutes on the clock. Not even stopping to draw breath. Just being this close made Gimli gasp.

Gimli felt a rush of nerves through his body as Legolas untied the fastenings on his shirt. The dwarf had removed his amour, before rushing to the elf's aid to save him from the perilous spider. Gimli almost laughed when he remembered the reason why he came to Legolas's room in the first place. But he could not laugh, not while a sweet pale hand was caressing, and so close to, his skin.

"These tend to get in the way." Legolas whispered, referring to their clothes. He sat back and pulled his own shirt over his head.

Gimli gazed at the elf's smooth, hairless chest. His eyes drinking in the sight. Legolas was beautiful, pale and muscular. Gimli saw a gleam in Legolas's eyes. One he had not seen before. It shone, displaying hunger and need, passion and fire and always grace and beauty. His smile was sweet, a secret look kept only for the one who truly deserved his heart. Gimli.

Legolas pulled Gimli close and whispered into his ear. "Now, are you happy with what you see?" Gimli nodded. Legolas continued. "If I am moving to fast for you, then let me know. But…" Legolas tugged at Gimli's clothing.

Gimli lay back and let Legolas remove his jerkin and shirt. He became very nervous. What if Legolas could not love a body do different to his own? Would an elf enjoy the sight and feel of body hair and such a different form?

"Oh Gimli." Legolas whispered. "You are beautiful."

Those words set Gimlis' mind at rest for a bit.

When Legolas began stroking from his chin to his chest and down the narrowing stripe of hair on his belly to his waist. All thought of explanation fled, leaving nothing but a desire to curl around Legolas and beg for more. Legolas repeated the stroke, seemingly fascinated by the texture and feel. Gimli laid his hand on Legolas's chest in turn, earning a smile from the elf, though he did not seem to find it as overwhelming as Gimli did.

Gimli copied Legolas's stroke, shivering as he felt the smooth skin of the elf's chest, all hair fine and invisible. He brought his hand up to feel the beat of an immortal heart. At this thought tears came to his eyes, but Legolas eased them away with a light kiss.

The dwarf let his hand stray down from flesh to cloth and over Legolas's groin. Legolas moaned and Gimli snatched his hand back as if it burned.

"I am sorry! Did I hurt you? Legolas--." Tears came to his eyes.

Legolas laid a finger on his lips to silence him. "I am not hurt, my friend. My love. That was pleasure, not pain." Gimli dared to look up and meet his eyes. There was no doubt in his eyes, only love and concern and a light that could only be desire. Gimli sighed.

"I do not know what to do!" He admitted. "All I know is what I see is beauty and I wish to caress it. But I know not how to."

Legolas laid a finger on Gimlis' lips to silence him. "Shall I show you?"

"Tell me what to do," Gimli said smiling. "In this I am your apprentice."

The elf nuzzled deep into Gimli's beard, biting and sucking at a nipple. Gimli gasped as the elf's mouth moved downwards leaving a trail of fiery kisses and licks.

Legolas's wandering hands paused at the fasteners of Gimli's breeches. He flicked his eyes up to Gimlis' and waited motionless. Finally Gimli nodded. Perhaps Legolas was right to do this quickly. The elf was still waiting, watching his face. Only after Gimli smiled and nodded again more firmly did Legolas unfasten his breeches and help him wiggle out of the rest of his clothing.

"Oh my dwarf, my love." Legolas said slowly, drinking in the sight. Beautiful to his eyes was the stout body and thick hair. "I half fear to bare myself, with the comparisons that will doubtless come!" He smiled a little, wanting to put Gimli at ease.

Gimli grinned and ran his hands through his lover's hair, unable to think of a response. Legolas crawled back up and swarmed Gimli, kissing his lover passionately. Gimli gasped at the sensation of flesh against flesh, flesh against cloth. His breathing quickened and he moaned deeply with pleasure.

Legolas smiled and his teasing hand yet again wondered down below the dwarf's waist, wrapping long fingers around his organ. He stroked down the shaft from crown to root and then back up to run his thumb over the tip. It felt so good and the dwarf cried out. Legolas continued stroking, a slow, steady movement. Legolas was watching his face with an avid, almost hungry look. "Legolas!" Gimli cried. "Please!"

With a gentle smile on his face, Legolas kissed his way down Gimli's chest. Tasting the flesh and now sweat of the dwarf.

Gimli gasped. He was not expecting a long pink tongue to dart out and lick him.

Legolas kissed and licked, he swirled his tongue round the sensitive head of the dwarf's shaft. Legolas drew the dwarf into the back of his throat tasting the flesh of his lover.

Gimli called out, remembering where they were he attempted to stifle his cries but found himself unable to. Legolas released him and laid a finger on his lovers' lips to silence him, the elf laughed at Gimlis' expression.

"My darling." He whispered. "Shall I show you what generally comes next? Or do you feel yourself un-ready and wish to continue this touching for now?"

Gimli looked a little confused. "To be honest I am unsure what more there could be than this. What else can there be?"

"As I have asked already." Legolas replied. "Shall I show you? Any discomfort will be obvious for me to feel…"

After a moments thought, Gimli nodded. "Show me, do not wait for discomfort. Just show me."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

"Then my dwarf, I shall show you."

Legolas lay there for a while playing with Gimli's nipple and swirling his finger round the sensitive flesh the surrounded it. He stretched his head up to kiss Gimli, and his wondering hand yet again wandered down to the dwarf's genitals. Already, Gimli was use to the pleasurable hand and loved its touch. The dwarf then dared to reach his own hand and touch Legolas. He could see the pleasured sparkle in the elf's eye as he stroked him. It made him feel peaceful and loved, and the elf the same.

But Gimli stiffened again briefly, as Legolas's fingers slipped back and one of them wriggled into his most private entrance. What males could do with each other, flooded into his mind.

Legolas looked into his eyes. He whispered into Gimlis' ear. "Are you alright my love?" He asked. Gimli nodded. "You will like this, I promise." The elf whispered. Gimli smiled and kissed Legolas.

Gimli let the elf roll him onto his stomach, he felt Legolas lay kisses along his spine and a cute nose nuzzle in-between his cheeks. Gimli felt a pink pointy tongue circle around his entrance, it felt strange and he instinctively wanted to move away. But he did not; as the sensation was not one he wished to give up.

Legolas ran his tongue down the deep separation and lingered slightly over the entrance he sought. He smiled as he felt Gimli clench and then relax. He waited a few more seconds, and then began licking deeper in, probing the dwarf's entrance. Gimli shifted up, trying to get the feeling deeper within. There was gentleness in Legolas's probing tongue, but also strength. Gimli let that strength hold him now, as he collapsed within sensation.

Legolas reached his tongue inside the dwarf's body, circling inside the passage. The elf pulled away, not wanting to scare the dwarf. But he would teach more of this another night.

He placed his hands under Gimlis' ribs and pulled him up. Legolas wetted a finger in his mouth and sought Gimli's entrance. One finger was followed by two, shortly three.

"Gimli, are you ready for me?" He whispered.

"I am fine elf, I mean Legolas!" Remembering he had had enough reminders to call Legolas by his name. "I am ready my love, more than ready. I wait, I ache, I will be begging for you to proceed."

Legolas leaned over and kissed the back of Gimlis' neck, a gesture to show that he was touched by the words.

"Be still Gimli, and tell me if it hurts." He warned.

Legolas pried Gimli's legs apart and removed his fingers. He sought the dwarvern entrance with his tool, pressing himself deep inside his lover.

Gimli froze; the slow, careful movements pushed a moan out his lips. Legolas's first thrusts were gentle, graceful in a way. The elf was very dedicated in insuring his mate was comfortable, that he felt no pain or pressure.

Legolas leaned over and whispered an elvish love poem in his lovers' ear:

_Elen sila lumen omentielvo_

_Melamin, Meleth, Aratoamin. _

_Cormamin lindua ele lle_

_Cormamin glina till_

_Lasto hûn-nin_

_Amin mela lle._

_Melamin_

_Amin khiluva lle a'gurtha ar'thar_

_Amin harmuva onalle e'cormamia_

_Cormamin niuve tenna'ta Elea lle au_

_Melamin, Meleth, Aratoamin._

_Lle naa vanima,_

_O__io naa elealla alasse_

_Vanimelda, __Namárië_

_Amin mela lle. _

Although Gimli did not know the words, he was touched by them; he let his hair fall over his face to cover his tears. But he felt the wet, gentle splashes of elven tears upon his bed. The signal that Legolas was crying himself. The elf thrust gently into him and wrapped his arms around Gimlis' waist as if to embrace him.

With one hand Gimli steadied himself on the headboard, and with the other he reached for Legolas's hand. In this tender moment, the mortal and immortal felt absolute peace and love. The feeling that they were meant to be, admitted or denied. Despite what they had been told by their fathers and friends, an elf and dwarf had fallen in love and felt such a peaceful feeling in the tender embrace.

An eternal flame burning within the elf and dwarf. Despite whatever death or sorrow would bring, that flame would forever be burning.

With a final thrust, Legolas spilled himself into the dwarf's bowels.

"Gimli… Gimli-nin… Gimli-meleth!" The elf gasped. He reached down and cupped the head of the dwarf's shaft in time to catch Gimlis' release.

Legolas slid out of Gimli and lay besides him. The dwarf took his hand and stroked it lovingly. He brought the elven hand to his mouth and kissed it. Legolas leaned in and kissed his dwarf lovingly, passionately.

When he let go, his lover was asleep. His eyes filled with tears yet again. The thought of Gimli never opening his eyes was frightening. A soul who he wanted to spend eternity with and a soul who would not live forever. But he could not deny how much he loved Gimli; no-one could deny it. He had fallen in love with a mortal!

He felt Gimli wrap his arms around him and Legolas pressed his lover agenized him. Stroking the coarse hair, he scolded himself for being so weak. But a part of him felt no regret, no sorrow. Only happiness and love.

The Lacuna side of him.

End of Chapter two.


	3. Chapter 3 Lacuna and Thranduil

Autumn and spring in love! 

Ok, next chapter may seem a little movie, but it is still book-related! As the books are way better than the films!

Author's Note: Inspired by advice from Alma's Muse and The Axe and Bow: drabble collection. (Well some parts of the drabble collection!) Enjoy!

Pairings: Legolas/Gimli

This story contains slight… SLIGHT! SO SLIGHT IT'S NOT EVEN FUNNY! DO NOT BE PUT OFF! VERY, VERY, VERY! SLIGHT! ... L/A

But this is the last chapter in the fic with L/A! HAHAHAHAHAHHAHA! AFTER THIS CHAPTER THERE IS NO MORE L/A! NO MORE! MWAHAHAHAHA!

Warnings: Slash for certain! Oh yes!

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JRR Tolkien. No money is being made and no copyright infringement is intended. And I did not write the first little bit. That is 'Hallucination' by Cheysuli from the Axe and Bow drabble collection. No money made, no harm intended.

Chapter three- Thranduil and Lacuna

Legolas wept silently. He looked around him, all the married Rohirrim soldiers, it was just so depressing.

He had had the worst dream, or was it the best. A night of passion with the one he had desired for so long. He hated love. He HATED it! All these poems about how great love is, how amazing. Love was not amazing, it was painful. Poems were the biggest liars Legolas had ever heard of. And songs were a close second!

In his dream, he had spoken a love poem to Gimli. Neldorion had shown it to him, for it was written by none other then Thranduil himself. Legolas presumed that was why it made little sense. But according to Lacuna love did not have to make sense. For why would a young, wild and gentle, dark-haired stable maiden fall for a stubborn, moody and unpredictable elven king?

Legolas reached into his quiver and brought out a small pocket book. The quest had stained it with orc-blood, but he did not care so long as Legolas could still read the tiny writing. His mothers writing.

On the first page, it read _Lacuna's Diary. _Legolas smiled, for underneath that it read the elven words for _Keep Out. _But this book had been given to Legolas by his father, after his mother had died. When Legolas was just a few weeks old!

This was the only source of information Legolas had of his mother. Neldorion and Dudol never spoke of her, and whenever he asked Thranduil, the King would only whisper:

"I should have gone with her…" Then start weeping.

Legolas laughed lightly when he remembered the stable master telling him that as a young girl, Lacuna had written her diary in the common tongue to keep out snoopers! That was the only way Neldorion helped, teaching him the common tongue and how to read it.

Legolas did not miss his mother, as he never knew her. But not knowing her made him feel left out of something. It also pained him so much, knowing that his mothers' last words had gone to him. No-one knew what they were, and obviously he could not remember them. He felt that his mothers' last words had been wasted.

He opened the diary half-way.

(He chuckled again knowing what Lacuna had named her diary.)

_Dear Dudol _

_I have now been promoted to a strange, but fun job. I now have to bring the King his horse. But he hardly ever rides?_

_Jayminer says that it's because he is soft on me! The King soft on me! Why I would rather bathe in the manure pile and dance naked with the pigmies then spend an hour with that stuck up toffee-nose that is our ruler! _

_Well, Jayminer is wrong anyway. How can old Thrandy fall for a stable hand!_

_No._

_I am Lacuna. I love being a stable hand! I just love horses! (But the spiders creep me out a little.) I love the freedom to frolic freely and swim in the lakes with my friends. And I would not give up archery for anything! Not for all the dwarvern jewels! _

_Lacuna x_

Legolas laughed. He turned the page.

_Dear Dudol_

_For some reason, Thranduil keeps taking random rides in the forest. So I have not been able to write for weeks, I've been so blasted busy!_

_Again, Jayminer says that it is because the King is soft on me! Well he can go whore for a goblin! (If one cannot be rude in their diary, then when can one be rude? Never you say? Well who cares!)_

_I have planned my married life, but not who I may marry. I shall have three children. Two sons and a daughter._

_Neldorion, DUDOL and my daughter shall be called Larien. Neldorion and Dudol will have dark hair and dark eyes and be very handsome. Well… well I suppose I shall have to marry a blond. As Larien simply MUST have golden locks! And her eyes shall be the spit to mine, emeralds! _

_And each child, I shall take to Rivendale to be personally blessed by Lord Elrond!_

_Ok then, that's a bit ambitious! But if one is not allowed ones heady dreams, what is one allowed. If one cannot day-dream, dream in sleep and fantasize. Then how can one make decisions, how can one live, how can one listen to ones heart. For one is always Queen of ones own dream world!_

_Lacuna x_

Legolas decided to listen to his mothers' advice. For she was right. Legolas turned to the very last entry.

_Dear Dudol- For the very last time!_

_I must now go and bathe in the manure pile, and dance with the pigmies for as many hours as for the rest of my life! I have agreed to marry Thranduil!_

_And we shall have two sons and a daughter! _

_Thranduil is not a stuck up toffee nose, he is amazing. He is funny and strong and everything I could ever wish for in a male. I love him._

_And I shall love him forever, until the day I die. And since I am an elf that will be a very long time! And when I do die, Thranduil will be beside me, as my husband and king._

_I love him._

_So sadly, I must say goodbye dear Dudol. For now I have a spouse who I can share all my thought and dreams with. Whom I can share forever with. I love you dearly Dudol, my dearest friend!_

_I shall name my second son after you! I promise!_

_With Thranduil I have found my endless love. I shall hold him and care for him forever, and I know I said I shall never do this but…_

_I give up archery for him!_

_Goodbye Forever- Lacuna xxx_

Legolas's tears hit the page. He inherited so much from Lacuna. The determination, the wit, the sarcasm, the love for horses, the fear of spiders, the love of freedom, the kind heart, the fetish for archery and the day-dreaming!

He had vowed never to be anything close to a friend to a dwarf, but now he loved one. So much that he would be willing to give up the joy of archery for him!

Re-reading the passage, Legolas felt a sting of failure for not being a girl! But he let the sting slip by without a second thought. But then another thought came, if he had been a girl, then he would not have a terrible secret which he desperately needed and wanted to tell Thranduil.

Maybe if he were a woman, Aragorn would have loved him many years ago. Or even better! Maybe Gimli would love him now!

He reached into his quiver again and pulled out something else. A white, sparkling diamond ring. Legolas kept it on a chain, but never actually wore it round his neck. He held the gem up to the moon to read off the gem itself the italic writing:

_Lacuna and Thranduil._

Then he read inside the rings alloy-golden shape:

_Amin Mela Lle_

For this ring, had been his mother's engagement ring.

The morning, when they began the journey to Helms Deep. When he woke up after his dream, Gimli was dressed and gazing out his window. And Legolas felt a warm feeling, that maybe his wonderful dream had been real! But when the dwarf did speak, it was just companion words.

"Arise master elf. We leave soon, my friend!"

My friend. Not, love, but friend only.

Legolas slipped the ring and book back into his quiver.

_Do not be afraid, my baby._

Legolas heard the voice in his head. It was strange, very strange.

_Do not be afraid, my Legolas. My child. My son._

"Are you afraid?" He whispered, still not quite sure who the voice was, but willing to listen to it. As if by instinct.

_I am afraid for you. Why would I not be? _

"Who are you?" Legolas whispered.

_You do not know? _

"I have feeling."

_Then follow it! Any feeling, any wish. You will regret it if you do not. _

"If you are, who I think you are… Why did you go away?"

_My baby it was not deliberate. No-one dies deliberately! _

"But where were you when you went? Why was it only me there?"

The voice did not respond for a while, but eventually Legolas heard a whisper of…

_Good luck, my baby. Follow your heart… _

"Mother!" He yelled.

He was embarrassed, when he realised he had yelled. All the men were looking at him strangely; some were just irritated that Legolas had interrupted their sleep.

Legolas wandered over to where the one he loved slept. He cursed himself for being so weak!

"Legolas! Oh Legolas you fool!" He wept, falling to his knees. Gently with the back of his hand, he caressed Gimlis' cheek. His elven tears fell silently into the dwarf's red beard. "Why am I so weak?" He asked himself. "And why do you have to be mortal?"

Legolas could no longer take it! He curled around Gimli, nuzzling into his beard. He found an ear and whispered sweetly.

"Amin mela lle! Melamin!" He whispered. "My eternal love, my only love, my only one. My everything, my world, my warrior. Like my mother gave up archery for my father, I would give it up for you!" He shuddered as he said it, but it felt right. He smiled, then grinned and looked at the sleeping dwarf, pondering over everything he loved.

"I would give up, gymnastics! I would give up poetry! I would give up songs, and stars and forests! To be with you my darling, I would give everything I love! Damn my father! Damn him to Mordor! Where he can rot! I would go into the forests of my birth, and kill every venomous spider that crossed my path! And that would be my last killing! Ever, in my long existence! I love you! Please!"

Legolas then realised he had been shouting. He looked around him, and who would be standing there? Éowyn? The most unlikely person, well he would have thought, to hear his outburst.

"My dear lady." He whispered, going over to her. "Please… can this be kept between you and me?"

Éowyn took the young Prince's hand and smiled. "That was quite a speech my lord." She said. "I never though a elf could become so soft with emotion over a dwarf?"

"Neither did me!" Legolas replied.

Éowyn smiled at him. "Also, I assumed it rude to assume you were not unfamiliar to affection between warriors when I met you! As of course you are an elf, and different to us all."

"In what ways are the ways I am different?" Legolas asked, curious.

"Well," Éowyn replied. She tucked strands of blond hair behind a pointed ear. "And you are gentler, quieter. You have not spoken many words to me since we have met. Or now I think about it, any at all! Plus, even in this dead night, you provide your own light!"

Legolas squeezed Éowyn's hand. "How sweet of you Arwen en amin." Legolas kissed the hand and walked away.

Éowyn watched Legolas walk away; she wished him good luck and sighed.

"He finds nothing in the fairer sex! I know I should not say it, but I would not see you hurt."

Éowyn turned around to see Aragorn.

"I am aware." She replied. "I just had a little heart-to-heart with him! He is such a gentle soul; I just hope he is not hurt."

"In what way my lady?" Aragorn asked.

"He has fallen in love." Éowyn said. "And I heard him whisper his speech when he started it. He asked why his desired has to be a mortal, and…"

Realising what she had been saying, she clapped her hand over her mouth.

"Oh I am so terrible with secrets!" She cried. "Oh, my lord, please save me and forget what I have said!"

Aragorn raised a hand in a plead for silence. "I already know." He assured. "I have known for a while. Do not threat your pretty head dear Éowyn. But do not tell anyone else either."

Éowyn smiled at the man, glad that she had not blabbed only a minute or two after hearing the secret. But still her curiosity had not stifled. "Lord Aragorn, what does: 'Amin mela lle' mean? And 'Melamin'? And 'Arwen en amin'?"

" 'Amin mela lle' means 'I love you." Aragorn replied. " 'Melamin' is 'my love.' And… 'Arwen en amin'…. 'My Lady!'" With that Aragorn left the shield maiden.

Aragorn went off to find his elf-friend. When he found Legolas's quiver and bow, the elf was not next to them. But he did hear a familiar singing voice close by.

"My friend." Aragorn whispered.

"Aragorn!" Legolas snapped. "I am in no mood to be lectured to, and in even less of a mood to be comforted. So whatever you come for… leave without it!"

"I want you to sleep." Aragorn replied. "You are weary, I can see it. And your heart is weak."

Legolas shook his head. "Nay, if I sleep I shall dream in bliss again. Only to wake up and see that it was merely a dream."

"What do you dream of my friend?"

"I am with the one I desire. With him." Legolas whispered. "I take him and claim him as mine. But it is only a dream."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Because… he only sees me as a companion. As a friend." Legolas let yet more tears slip from his eyes. "In my dreams he tortures me with words of love I long to hear when I am in the waking world." Legolas looked into Aragorn's eyes. "I am sorry Aragorn." He said finally. "I have owed you an apology for many years. I often make jest and game of what happened between us many years ago. I now see that to you it is no laughing matter, and how much pain it must have caused you."

Aragorn returned his friends gaze. "The pain does not delve too deeply my dear Legolas. I do not let it bother me as much as it should. But let us agree now, never to speak of it again. Let what happened in the past, stay in the past." Legolas nodded, and Aragorn ended all of Legolas and himself being more than dear friends, with one light kiss. On the mouth, but a kindly gesture between friends.

With that, Aragorn let Legolas think in solitude. Legolas bit his nail as he wept, but deeply regretted it afterwards! He thought that there was then nothing to do but follow Aragorn's advice and go to sleep, but there was one more thing he had to do.

He wondered over to where Gimli lay, and kissed his surprisingly soft cheek gently.

"I love you." He whispered into his ear.

The march to Helms Deep continued, Legolas riding Arod with Gimli. He took Gimli's hand without permission, needing someone's comfort. And Gimli was more than happy to give that comfort.

Then Legolas was almost certain, that he felt Gimli shift and kiss the back of his neck gently.

"Gimli." He whispered.

"Yes, my elf."

"I had a dream."

"Another nightmare?"

"No. A good dream… we were together! I know how that must sound. But believe me the dream was magical! And after it… I do not think I can continue unless… unless…"

He felt Gimli's hand slip down to rest on his thigh. "My love, if it was a dream… then we were both dreaming. And it was a good dream!" Gimli kissed the ear he had whispered into. "I do love you!"

"I love you too." Legolas replied.

End of Chapter three

HA-HA! NO MORE L/A IN THIS FIC! YAY!


	4. Chapter 4 Some stuff and Pregnancys

Chapter four- The battle of Helms Deep

Legolas was a little scared of what the war would bring. Death, most likely. Death of himself, possible. Death of Gimli… he hoped the Valar would have mercy on him. He had to see Gimli before the war; he had to tell him something amazing. Words he had thought never to say to anyone let alone a mortal. The Valar was cruel in causing the immortals such pain. The death of ones they wished to stay by forever. Eternity overlooked the hearts of mortals, and only buried itself in the souls of immortals, not going deep enough to see the pain it caused.

"Legolas!" Aragorn ran after him, he caught up with Legolas and handed him an envelope. "A message from Mirkwood." He said, "But how they knew we were here I cannot say." Legolas smiled.

"My Larien… she always knows where I am. And I know where she is! It's been that way for always, it's a best friend's thing I guess."

Aragorn smiled at this and patted his friend's shoulder. "Lovely. Not strange at all." He said sarcastically.

Legolas's joyful laughter was silenced when he read the letter. He collapsed agenized the wall, his eyes displaying fear and worry.

"What is it?" Aragorn asked, "Is she ill?" Legolas shook his head, and then nodded. "What does that mean?" Aragorn asked.

"She is… Pregnant!" Legolas whispered, "She has been pregnant since Rivendale, but she won't tell me who the father is." Legolas looked into Aragorn's eyes. He had his: I-know-something-but-I-won't-tell-you-because-you-won't-like-it look. "What is it?" Legolas asked, Aragorn would spill after some pestering. "You know don't you Estel, you know!"

"Legolas please… you will not be pleased."

"Even more reason for me to know." Legolas's eyes widened, "Is it you?" He asked, voice raised slightly. Luckily Aragorn shook his head.

He placed in Legolas's hand a second envelope. Legolas's breath hitched as he gazed at the envelope. He did not have to read the actual letter, it would make no difference. How could he? How could he have done this? A lot had occurred in Rivendale under everyone's noses, a love affair that would cause nothing but pain. That was why Larien had begged him not to leave Rivendale. Why she had made Legolas promise to take good care of him, why she has been so fascinated by him.

Aragorn put his arm round Legolas's shoulders. The young Prince leaned into the embrace with tears welling in his eyes. The tears fell onto to envelope. The name written in Larien's beautiful, italic, swirly handwriting. The handwriting of a sweet young elf who knew nothing of what was coming to her.

Aragorn took the envelope allowing Legolas to wrap his arms round the ranger. Aragorn sighed as he read the tearstained name.

_BOROMIR _

* * *

Legolas found Gimli in the stables next to Arod. The dwarf was a little less nervous near the horse then he was when they had first received him.

"It's that darn elf." Gimli muttered. "He's got me admiring horses now… And talking to them!"

"Next you will be out singing in the trees with me." Said a sweet familiar voice that startled the dwarf. Legolas smiled. "I had hoped to have a private moment with you before the war. There are some things I need to say."

"Do I want to hear them?" Gimli asked, not daring to look into Legolas's eyes.

"Lets see." The elf replied with a hint of jest in his tone. He wondered over and stood a meter away from the dwarf. "One, I love you."

"I know that, you have mentioned." Gimli muttered, but Legolas heard him.

"If you do not want my love… you do not have to take it." Legolas snapped.

"I shall only take it if it is your hearts dear wish my friend." Gimli replied. "I would not curse you with a mortal life."

"But do you love me Gimli?" Legolas asked, his eyes welling with tears.

"Don't you dare cry Legolas." Gimli yelled, "I got to know you as a dear friend for your strength and determination. But over the last few days you have done hardly anything else but cry!"

"Because I know that all the words of love you say are just my daydreams." Legolas yelled back. "I feel so strong and loved in my daydreams, because you speak these words to me. So now I need to know… Do you love me?"

Gimli faced away from the elf, not daring to look into his eyes.

"It's a simple question!"

"No it is not!" Gimli yelled his reply. "When I met you, I thought you were the most beautiful being I had ever laid eyes on. I fell in love with you. But how could I say anything to you? You are an elf. One of the race who… teases mine! Our races have been fighting for so long… far too long. And you are the son of one who my father particularly hates. The companions of Thorin have never forgotten that. And on top of all, you are male. How can it be practical for me to say words to you? I have said them, I have meant them… But how can I be with you? Life is sure to get in the way."

Legolas was weeping silent tears. Gentle droplets of water falling down his cheeks.

"I have often wondered how my life would have been, had I been female." He whispered. "My mother had always intended for her third child to be a female, it says so in her diary. But… but I was born a male, and one who finds and sees nothing in the fairer sex. And one who has fallen in love with you. I want to be by you for always. Forever."

"Legolas I will not live forever." And the dwarf did speak the truth.

"But I will love you forever." Legolas replied. "And when you die I will go to." Gimli finally turned to gaze into Legolas's eyes. "I am sorry then!" The elf yelled. "I am sorry for being so madly in love with you that I cannot bare to be without you. I am sorry for feeling such pain when I am without you, and with every smile you give me my love for you delves deeper inside of my very soul. I am sorry for you being the object of my desires. I am sorry for having the most amazing and magical sex I have ever had in my entire life with you. I am sorry for even having you look at me!" Now the tears were falling freely down the elf's face, with his eyes swollen red. "Gimli… If you do not kiss me soon… then I shall have to kiss you."

Gimli smiled at this jest. A few gentle seconds past, the two beings staring deeply into each others eyes. Then, Gimli grabbed a handful of blond hair and pulled the elf's face down to crush a kiss to his lips. All quite suddenly.

Legolas smiled and returned the kiss, letting a tongue invade his mouth. He tasted the unforgettable taste of his beloved and felt so loved as an arm snaked round his neck to deepen the kiss.

"Gimli." Legolas whispered when the kiss broke. "I love you."

"I love you too." Gimli replied. He wanted to keep kissing Legolas, but the elf would not let him.

Legolas spoke. "If we survive this war… then I shall give you my heart completely. I will always be by your side loving you. Going where ever you shall go. And when you die… I will follow you."

They kissed then for minutes on the clock. The kiss going deep and warm and wonderful. When it finally broke, Legolas rested his head on Gimlis' shoulder and nuzzled into his beard.

After a while, Gimli finally broke the silence.

"I am fighting this war, not only for Rohan. But for something more beautiful then any jewel. An elf more fair then the lady of the golden wood herself. I will be fighting for your love."

Legolas smiled agenised his dwarf. "And if I slay more enemies than you… well I shall have to think of a suitable forfeit for you…." He looked into Gimlis' eyes with a sluttish expression.

"And vise versa!" Gimli replied with a grin.

Eventually, Gimli spoke again. "Was that night really… the best you ever had?"

"Why yes." Legolas kissed Gimli lightly. "Your hands felt so good I wanted to cry to the Gods. But I managed to stifle most of my cries. Let me tell you it took all my willpower."

"That's a strange thing to admit to." Gimli replied.

"Then what is all this?" Legolas sighed and whispered the truth. "I have committed myself to you, Gimli son of Gloin. There is no turning back...for either of us. I will remain with you or diminish. It is my blessing...and my curse."

Gimli nodded, no words could excuse himself. No words could express his love or his guilt. He had killed Legolas. Legolas would die and he would be responsible.

"Do not care for the future Gimli son of Glóin." Legolas whispered, seeing the thoughts in his lover's eyes. "What will happen, will happen. But now… love me now! Win this war, with me, and I will love you. Survive this war and love me."

Holding hands, Legolas and Gimli left the stables. Legolas's thoughts were of his daughter, pregnant with no idea that her dear Boromir was dead. He felt so bad for her, but also annoyed that she had not told him about her love affair. They had always told each other everything! But that mattered not now; when the war ended he would have to tell poor Larien about Boromirs' death.

Thranduil hated her! Always had, always will.

Poor Larien, alone in Mirkwood, living in a dream of hope with a Grandfather who was sick at the sight of her. Legolas, religious to the Gods as he was, prayed for his child. Prayed that she would be alright.

* * *

Oh yeah I wasn't gunna put this at the beginning because I didn't wanna give anything away… but um… This fic contains Larien/Boromir.

But that Heterosexual so no-one should have a problem with it. But if you are homophobic you wouldn't be reading this anyways.

Oh and last of all- this is a short chapter but the next to last chapter. But there will be a continuation to this whole story. This is a set up for a series.


	5. Chapter 5 A promise

The last Chapter of Autumn and Spring

The last Chapter of Autumn and Spring

The last Chapter of Autumn and Spring! This is the bestiest conclusion I could come up with.

Thanks xxxPlease review!

Special thanks to HBomb for the beta he did for this chapter. Now if there are any mistakes… YOU CAN BLAME HIM! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! ... Thanks mate! XD

See first chapter for disclaimer. And I am not gunna copy out the whole chapter of Helms Deep from TTT.

Chapter four - A gift and curse

Night fell over the Rohirric camp. The moon rose in the sky, watches were set and far from the eyes and ears of the camp, an elf, quite young by the standards of his kind, but one who called himself old compared to his friends, stood basking in the light of the moon.

He sang for this night. In the common tongue the song translates to:

_Oh beautiful ones of beautiful parents_

_Those who form words with voices._

_Let thy hearts cry out to the corners of the world_

_May Ilúvatar have your souls?_

_A beautiful daughter from a beautiful mother_

_Her hair shone long and golden._

_Her eyes green as the forest trees_

_She formed words with voices._

_Oh Mirkwood oh Greenwood oh Mirkwood the great_

_Where our King sits wise and proud._

_Oh Mirkwood oh Greenwood oh Mirkwood the great._

_She who forms words with voices._

_Her trees grow tall and their roots run deep_

_She sleeps as a beauty should._

_Oh Mirkwood oh Greenwood oh Mirkwood the great._

_My heart rests forever amongst your trees. _

"Why do you sing such a song, my friend?" Aragorn asked.

"I shall miss Mirkwood," Legolas replied. "For I will no longer be welcome there." He sighed and looked at Aragorn, "but remember dear Estel, this is a choice I chose to make. Or rather, my heart chooses to make, as I appear to have no say on the matter. I love him."

Legolas draped his arms around Aragorn's shoulders and laid his head on his dear friend's shoulder.

"The trees of Mirkwood will always love you, Legolas," Aragorn whispered. "They shall forever remember Thranduil's youngest son. The Golden boy of Mirkwood, the pretty young Prince. And, of course, the most handsome Mirk in ten thousand years! In all the years Valar grants you, each day Gimli will be reminded how lucky he is, just by glancing at you. May he protect you, and may you protect each other. Quel marth Legolas."

Aragorn let go of Legolas and left him in the trees alone. He then watched Legolas, hidden in the darkness next to Mithrandir. They watched the young Prince sing one last time of Mirkwood.

"Gimli will come," Mithrandir whispered, "And finally the promise of Vardar can be revelled."

"I have heard the legend briefly," Aragorn replied. "Ilúvatar created the elves, but the impatient member of the Valar Aüle created the dwarves to save time. And furious Ilúvatar froze the dwarves and forbade them to wake until the elves came. For thousands of years Aüle and Ilúvatar argued, grudged and agonized one another and as a result Ilúvatar hated the Valar… and… and…"

Gandalf continued for the man; "And then the Lady Elbereth or "Vardar" the queen of the Valar, promised Aüle and Ilúvatar that some day she would make the elves and dwarves at peace. She promised to send the Queen of the trees and skies, and then the King of mountains and stone. The King of Autumn and the Queen of Spring. And they would love one another despite what would come, and form a bond which not even time could break. All of Mirkwood was shocked when Legolas was born a male, even Ilúvatar himself was. But Elbereth knows what Legolas has been through and will go through, she knows he is strong and gentle, that he is far from serious in anyway. He is quite a feminine male, but he is tough and stubborn and will never surrender."

"So… They were quite literally… born for each other?" questioned Aragon.

Gandalf nodded. "They are right together, as if they are the only possible answer to an equation." He smiled. "And they do make a rather sweet couple!" He chuckled.

"I wish them good luck," Aragorn whispered. "Their lives will be far from easy."

Mithrandir placed a comforting hand on Aragorn's shoulder.

As they saw Gimli approach the Mirk-elf, they slipped away to provide the lovers with complete privacy.

"Legolas," Gimli greeted. "We are both alive."

"I did notice that, my dear," Legolas welcomed. "And I keep the promises I make."

The elf turned to Gimli, "I want to give you something."

He reached over to his quiver and retrieved a diamond ring on a golden chain. Legolas linked the chain around Gimli's neck. Gimli read the 'Amin mela le' inside the golden alloy shape.

"It means 'I love you'. It belonged to my Mother years ago, it was her engagement ring from my Father. She placed it in my hands the day she died."

"Then I cannot accept it." Gimli protested.

"Please!" Legolas begged. "I do not remember her for I was too young. I was an infant of only a few weeks of age." Legolas looked up at the stars through the trees of Fangorn. "I sometimes hear her talking to me, telling me not to be afraid." He turned back to the dwarf.

"I know it sounds silly, and I do not know what that will do to your opinion of elves."

"It tells me that elves are sweet," Gimli retorted. "And it makes me feel sorry for you of course, but I know you are brave and motivated by so much." He leaned in and kissed Legolas gently. Legolas gripped Gimli and fell back, pulling his lover on top of him. Gimli smiled, feeling words would only ruin the moment. They kissed again, feeling away from anywhere away from the world. But Legolas pulled back, his eyes looking deep and lonely.

"Legolas… what is the matter?" Gimli asked. Legolas shook his head. He leaned in to kiss Gimli, but broke the kiss again.

"Gimli…" Legolas whispered, "How far would you go for me. What sacrifice would you make to be with me?"

"My love, I would die for you!" Gimli swore. "I would walk through the fires of Mount Doom and call it a small price to pay for your love."

"But Gimli, what are you sacrificing to be with me?" Legolas asked. "I am leaving my home, my daughter… I am going to die for you." Legolas broke into tears. Gimli cupped the beautiful face in his hands and kissed each tear off his lover's face.

"Do you have regrets, my dear?" He wondered. After a moments thought, Legolas shook his head. "Any sacrifice I must make, I swear I will make it without a single doubt… I love you, Legolas. And I almost love saying it as much as I do love you. And the rest of my life is not near enough time to spend with you. I promise I will treasure each moment with you, each second will be dear to me. And I will spend the rest of my life and beyond, with all my strength, loving you."

Legolas bit back more tears. "That was so… beautiful! Dannon le melamin. Or… well… Thank you, my love."

They kissed again. This time the kiss did not break, it held on, like the lovers had promised to do. Legolas sat up to pull his shirt over his head. Gimli grinned and ran his fingers over the pale hairless skin of the elf's chest. The dwarf stood up and began to remove his amour, when he finally removed his chainmail Legolas crawled over to lick and suck at a nipple. Gimli crushed his hands into Legolas' golden hair; he could feel the soft, white, elven hands caressing him.

He was already use to them, it was still strange, but he was use to them. It felt like he had had those hands on him for his whole life. He would not forget them, and never, would he get bored of them.

Legolas kissed down the dwarf to the buckle of his breeches. Gimli closed his eyes as he felt those long, slender fingers wrap around his member. He let out a low groan as he felt soft elven lips kiss him lightly.

"You are the victor of Helms Deep Gimli, despite it only being one orc. What do you wish me to do as a form of payment?"

"Do… Suck me please, it felt so good that night! Please!" Gimli was close to breathless, remembering the feeling of Legolas sucking him on that wondrous night.

"You liked that, did you?" Legolas teased. Gimli grabbed Legolas' head and pulled it back into the desired position. Gimli could not speak, but he nodded.

"My, my! You are eager for one so inexperienced in love. But with the fear of first time cast aside… well we can explore a little can we not. But we can discuss these things after your prize!" Legolas swallowed Gimli's length, with the same kisses and talented little licks he had used the night before. Except this time, the elf sucked harder. He pressed his tongue into the veins and made his work a prize to his lover.

When he was young, and even as he was older, from when he admitted to being attracted to men and from the few weeks that went by before he got his first lover, Legolas had always been told he was good at this. It had been described many times as his 'talent'. And with the small group of males who admitted their desires to each other in Mirkwood (hiding from the King and law obviously), and the more open males in Imadris, Legolas had become quite famous for it! He did wish that Gimli had been sucked before, so he could feel self proud of being better at it than another.

A thought struck him.

Gimli had admitted to being a virgin, but was sucking considered full on sex in dwarf culture? Technically it was not, he himself had been sucked many times by his female escorts before he felt ready to surrender himself.

Legolas released his lover, receiving a disappointed gasp.

"I have not finished Gimli; I just have a question to ask." He looked up into Gimli's eyes. "Have you been sucked before?"

Gimli sighed; he had not told Legolas the full truth. It was true that it was only practical for dwarves to sleep with their true mates or married partners. But most couples broke this rule in engagement, or when they were sure their relationship was love, and on very rare occasions, the romance was not love. Young dwarves, desperate to keep to tradition but being drowned by their urges, touched and fondled each other. They even attempted to unblock ear-wax! He had defiantly not bedded a male before, or a female. But when he was younger, he had touched a female. He remembered the girl gasping and moaning at the touch, it had felt strange and very wet. But it had never left him very hard. The girl touched him sometimes, and had actually once sucked him! As Legolas had done in Edoras and as he was doing now. But when the girl asked for sex, Gimli politely declined. Gimli locked eyes with Legolas and nodded.

"I have been tasted by a female before." He admitted. "And I touched her. But I swear I do not lie. I did not sleep with her. My darling Legolas, let me tell you now that you suck with a strange talent. It feels… better than it did before, although that may sound rude."

"Only to a girl that is not here," Legolas explained. "But 'tis only us here, all alone and free to make love however we please!" He turned to Gimli's member to resume his work, smiling a smug little grin as he did so. He tasted the sweet drops of seed leaking from his lover but pulled back before he released. Gimli groaned in disappointment but Legolas silenced him.

"I do not want this evening to be over so quickly, my love," He whispered. He laid Gimli down on the ground and swarmed him from head to toe. "Do you remember what we did in Edoras, my dear dwarf?"

"How can I forget that night? I shall always remember every minute of it," Gimli replied dreamily. He stroked the elf's long golden hair; it felt so soft and it calmed him just to stroke it.

"But that particular thing we did, that brought us to untold pleasure?"

Gimli nodded.

"I want you to do that to me!"

Gimli just laid there, not sure what to reply. He wanted to please Legolas, but did not want to hurt him. It had hurt quite a bit when Legolas had done it to him, but of course Legolas had done this sort of thing before many times.

"Why?" Gimli finally asked.

Legolas giggled, "Because it will feel wonderful!" His eyes met Gimli's and he read his thoughts through them. "Do not fear of hurting me, my love!" Legolas whispered, "Just do it and it will feel good. You will like it, I will love it!" Legolas laid down in the grass, he looked depraved, peaceful and beautiful.

Gimli sighed; he could not bring himself to deny Legolas. Legolas was convinced that it would be alright, and he did have more experience in the heat of a luxurious bed than Gimli.

Legolas spread his legs wide for his dwarf, exposing himself completely. Gimli reached down and pushed one finger into the little pink entrance. Legolas' breath hitched and he whimpered as the dwarf stretched him. Another finger was added, and they found his sweet spot!

"Uma! Valar, ai Gimli uma!" He called out. His back arched and he threw his hair back in an intensely erotic fashion. "Gimli! Gimli saes! I am ready, take me!" Legolas linked his legs around his lover's shoulders and placed his entrance at an appropriate height. Gimli slowly eased himself into the tight opening. It felt hot and tight… and absolute bliss. He moaned in ecstasy as he was sheathed inside his elf.

"Thrust Gimli!" Legolas gasped. Gimli snapped out of his mini-trance and began to thrust gently into his beloved elf. "Harder, Gimli! Go harder! Faster!" Legolas screamed. Gimli bit his bottom lip, but sensed everything would be alright. He thrust deeply inside Legolas, brushing against his sweet spot, making the elf moan and scream in ecstasy.

"Uma!" He shrieked, "Saes, Gimli, mela amin ta ikotane quel. Uma! Amin mela le!" Gimli had no words to say, but moaned and gasped at the intensity of the situation. He began thrusting wildly into the elf, confident that he would cause no pain, and if he did then Legolas would tell him. Legolas' hands reached up to tug and pinch his nipples, which added a whole new sensation to the situation.

"I…love you!" Gimli gasped.

"I love you too!" Legolas shouted. "Harder Gimmers!"

Gimli obeyed, thrusting as hard as he thought he possibly could, Legolas writing and screaming on the forest floor. Legolas threw his golden hair back, his back arched, and he screamed long and loud into the forest and the world, a passionate scream that echoed over all the corners of Middle Earth, despite the fact they had started the evening determined not to be discovered. White, hot liquid spurted from Legolas' member, squirting all over his stomach. Gimli took the member in his hand and milked it of every last drop. He licked it off his hand and not a second later climaxed into the hot, tight channel of his elf. He pulled out and collapsed atop his elf, gasping for breath. Legolas giggled and stroked the soft copper hair.

"Are you not tired, my love?" Gimli asked.

"I desire sleep," Legolas replied. "Come. Be my pillow and I shall be your blanket." He pulled Gimli off him and pressed the dwarf into the ground upon a bedroll he had left there before Gimli had met him in the trees. Before Gimli took in a second breath, Legolas grabbed the blanket and snuggled into Gimli's beard, wrapping the blanket around them both. He reached up, swarming the dwarf and laid a deep kiss upon his mouth. Gimli looked up into the elf's eyes. They were beautiful, peaceful and they sparkled like…

Wait! He looked at one eye, then the other. Then again. Why was- They were- What? How could he not have noticed that before?

Quickly realising what the dwarf had noticed, Legolas turned away and closed his eyes. But Gimli cupped his face and stared at him, waiting for the eyes to open again.

"How come I never noticed that before Legolas?" He asked.

"I keep it well hidden, it is rather embarrassing. I close my eyes during pleasure taking, and during the day, the light hides it well." Legolas looked up at the dwarf, his eyes open. One eye green… the other a turquoise blue! "That's why my eyes appear blue in the right light Gimmers. They also change colour sometimes, because I can do this thing…"

Legolas closed his eyes tight shut for ten seconds. When he opened them again… They were a light shade of purple!

"I've been able to do this for years. Do not ask me how I do it, for I have no answer to give you. At first I could only do it for a few seconds, but now I can keep it up for a couple of hours!"

Gimli sighed. "Your eyes are beautiful the way they are. Do not be ashamed. They light up your face, for your eyes will be noted, as they display enchanting beauty. So no-one has any need to note the colour of your eyes." Legolas smiled. He yet again kissed his lover.

"I will love you forever, Gimli," Legolas choked out when their kiss broke for the necessity of breathing. "When you pass beyond me, I will still love you. Your soul will reign forever in my heart. You will always be with me." Legolas' eyes rained silent tears, silent tears that were frightening in a way, and always more emotional than load, noisy sobs. "I will go where ever you will go, my love. And when you do… die," He bit his lip to allow himself a moment to regain his breath, "I will not be far behind."

"Oh Legolas do not…"

The elf laid a finger on Gimli's lips to silence him, "This is my choice."

He ran his fingers over the diamond ring round Gimli's neck, "I choose a mortal life." And with the words that he was not the first to speak, Legolas laid another kiss upon his lover before they fell into sleep. Legolas pressed against the chest of his beloved dwarf, his eyes open, deep and sparkling. Appearing a shade of turquoise in the moonlight. An elf should never die. An elf's life should end in the shores of the west, when he or she is tired of living. But never should an elf die an unnatural death.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Aragorn saw Éomer running up to him.

"My lord, you must listen!" He hissed.

"What about?" Aragorn asked.

Éomer grabbed him and pulled him out of hearing range. "Those companions of yours, the elf and the dwarf." The horse lord whispered. Aragorn nodded. "I saw Legolas going into the trees a while ago and then a short while after Gimli went in as well. After a while I heard some shrieks with a few elvish words. So I went through the trees to investigate and I…"

A look of pure disgust came over Éomer's face. "They were… doing things to each other!"

Aragorn sighed. Growing up in Rivendale, where no-one was ashamed to express their desires, he had been taught about how it was not a choice, and how natural it was. And also how men and dwarves hated it.

"They are lovers, Éomer." Aragorn said.

"Why!? It is disgusting and wrong!" Éomer replied.

"But Éomer, they are not just bed-fellows. They are in love. Legolas has never looked upon a woman with an eye of favor. Please, let them be." Éomer looked down, his face flushed red with fury. "What did you think of them before you saw them?" Aragorn asked.

"I thought they were honorable and brave. But now it appears that they…"

"Are exactly the same people as before." Aragorn looked at Éomer with eyes ordering him to be tolerant. "Keep what you have seen quiet, Éomer. For the sake of the warriors you have learnt to love. I beg of you, with the begging of my dear friends that I love."

"But it is vile!" Éomer scowled. How could this lord be so casual about it?

"But they are people. And they are in love. Leave them be, my dear Éomer, for this union will bring good will to Middle Earth." With that, Aragorn left. Éomer made a face. How could something this wrong bring good will? But something told him to listen to Aragorn, as the man was wise and had helped Rohan and intended to help Rohan some more. So did the elf and the dwarf.

The lovers as different as Autumn and Spring slept together in the trees. The dwarf snoring lightly and the elf singing in his sleep. If you listened with the right ears, then the sound would appear beautiful. For the sound was a sign, that the elves and the dwarves would soon be at peace.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

A pregnant elf maiden stood on her balcony watching over the world: The world beyond Mirkwood. Out there somewhere was the one she loved! She rubbed her swollen belly gently and smiled at the horizon. "Stay safe my love! One day you will come for me, and I will wait till then. That is when you will see your child, but I hope you come before then, I do not want our child to be a bastard. But I know you will love our babe regardless. And I will love you more than I do now, if only t'wer possible. I will wait for you."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

END

Of this one there should be a TBC but I'm gunna put that on the bottom of this page instead.

This is the end of story one of _My Axe and Bow _series of stories.

TBC.

We'll wasn't that sweet. Special thanks to HappyCabbage, Almas muse, Benjamin half-a-chance, HBomb and although we have never met or have had any contact, Oakenshield and Theresa Green. Thanks for being an inspiration, 'cos that rocks!

Note: I got the story about why elves and dwarves hate each other out of _The magical worlds of The Lord of the Rings. _The bit about the King of Autumn and the Queen of Spring I made up, but Legolas and Gimli were declared Ilúvatar's plan.


End file.
